


can't trust me

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Demonstuck, M/M, Possible smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:57:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1458454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>first posted fanfic of mine :) <br/>i'm gonna continue it, when i have the time!</p>
    </blockquote>





	can't trust me

**Author's Note:**

> first posted fanfic of mine :)   
> i'm gonna continue it, when i have the time!

'i'm a freelancer, not an actual team given hunter...this is hell...not literally, but it sucks...dammit they're everywhere..' is all he thought. while his radar was going crazy by beeping so fast. fuck he could feel them around...the scariest part of this all was that he lost jade back in the alley, she's alive though, he knows it. he was holding his gun and it was shaking from him shaking. he heard a rustle and a small growl, and turned to aim his gun which had a flashlight on it to the direction he heard the voice in, it was the leijon, what was her name? nepeta, the younger of the three they had encountered before. she began to pounce at him, fangs out, black eyes. john shot, right in the head, he cursed, if he killed he he'd be dead in minutes from the others heading his way. he looked to her, yep. dead, or for now, at least. he looked around to see no one else, he then began to run out of the dark alley, nearly tripping on his cape a few times, and when out of the aley he began to run down the street, taking out his phone and calling his sister, jane, when it picked up john had a worried voice, "jane!" he yelped out, "what? what is it john? are you okay?" "no! fuck help me, they're getting closer, i killed that nepeta girl and i think and hey know..." he said scared through the phone, then his radar beeping insanely before it gave up and clicked off, smoke coming from it, he was definitely fucking dead now if he weren't before. then he looked into an alleyway that was next to him, seeing a shadow emerge slowly, it was the strider, again the youngest, dave.

He curses and raises his gun after seeing the full presence of the Strider, and your hands were shaking, you never really got into this much bother. "john? are you alright?" you could hear through the phone held between your shoulder and neck. Dave then flashsteps to you, taking the phone and ending the call locking it, you jolt your gun up to his head, eyes wide. "wow." is all Dave mumbled in reaction, "i'm hardly gonna hurt you, dude." he mumbled, throwing the phone in his direction, john caught it and flinched lightly when it was thrown, blinking a few times. "wait, why not?" he asked in a faint voice, putting the phone away. "no reason to." he said in response, his teeth were sharp and you could see the red shine in his pupils through the dark and thick sunglasses of his. "well, i'm a hunter, you're a demon, that's a reason, right?" john said confused, lowering his gun only slightly with now narrow eyes. Dave rolled his eyes laughing lightly, "dude, just go before any of my siblings get here, and they wont give you an easy time." he said brushing his hair from his face. john nodded and stepped back, "a-alright.." he said quietly and hesitantly, then putting his gun away and beginning to run off, his cape flowing back in the brisk wind.

when john kept running down the city streets, he managed to get lost, he found himself in an alleyway that was dark and large, he looked around putting his arms out squinting, trying to see at least the slightest bit. he kept this up until he ran into something, and something big, falling to the ground when doing so, his gun skidding out from under his cape and across the alleys pavement. "so lookie here. the bastard who shot nepeta i'm guessing?" a voice called out, sputtered in speech when it came to S's, they then grabbed john's shirt collar pulling him up from the cold and hard ground, john gulped lightly trying to pull away. it was a captor, sollux to be precise. "quit it." he said firmly, grabbing john tightly holding him in place, "we're running low on sources, so i may have no choice but to make you join us." he said smirking lighlty, his eyes glimmering red and blue. john kept trying to squirm away, feeling his claws dug into his own skin. he made his teeth turn into fangs as he licked them lightly and teasingly looking down to john, then leaning down slightly, ready to turn john.

"put him down, captor." a familiar voice from just before sounded out from the entrance of the alley, sollux sat up again, "why?" he said in response raising an eyebrow. "i said put him down, and unless you want me to go to dirk about this i'd put him the he-" dave began to say walking to the duo more, but was inturrupted, "fine." sollux mumbled throwing john down to the pavement again hearing a light thud. "now, scram." dave said in a snap, sollux stood up fully again, rolling his eyes when flashstepping out of the alley. john was on the ground, he had a bloody nose now that he hit the pavement face first hard. dave walked to him, helping him up, john flinched squinting his eyes and tensed up, expecting to be hurt. "calm down." dave said calmly, reaching a hand out, brushing two fingers across the blood and his nose, the injury and pain vanishing from john's body and face. "y-you....helped me?" john said faintly, he was pretty confused, "yeah, why not." he said in response, grabbing the gun from a little to the right of them, handing it to john, he took it putting it away again, "i don't understand though, i mean i am your enemy and i'm you-" "i know, john." he said inturrupting john. "but i don't see the reason in hurting humans anymore." he said quietly and calmly, standing up, "now you have to get out safely this time, here, let me walk you back." he offered a hand to john, he took the offer and stood up blinking a few times, nodding hesitantly as he began to walk from the alleyway. dave followed after john, slightly behind him. john fixed his cape around his shoulders again, sweeping the smog from the alleyway off the cape with his hands.

The two boys began to walk, john a little further ahead than dave had until dave flashstepped to john's side, making him flinch. "soooo, john." he said drifting off to john walking, "huh?" john mumbled faintly. "how far's your base? we've been walking a while now." he asked looking around. "it's off the city line, and we're going to my house, not base. i wouldn't take a Strider to the team's base, that'd be the stupidest thing to do." john said wrapping his cape around his shoulders a little more for warmth. "i'll try not to take that into offence." dave responded with smirking, "why the hell's your house to far away?" he asked raising an eyebrow, "to keep me and my siblings safe. why do you think?" he said as they reached a rather large household you could see through a lot of trees in the wood. "oh." dave said beginning to walk to the house he saw, john following, "siblings as in jane, jade, and jake?" dave said chuckling lightly. john nodded, "yes. i know you're aware of them, you nearly turned jake in front of me when i was ten, dave." he mumbled as they walked to the porch of the house. "yeah sorry about that, i was a teasing fucker back then." dave said smirking still stepping aside to let john unlock the door to the house. john searched around for his keys before pulling them out and unlocking the door, opening it slowly, the house was pitch black dark, john sighed lightly and switched on the lights of the entrance hall of the house, taking off his cape and turning to dave. "well, thank you, dave. i guess goodbye for now.." john said quietly, nodding faintly symbolizing 'goodbye' to him. "hardly." dave said smirk turning into a wider grin, as he walked into the house.

john watched him, and walked in front of him, "what? no, you said you'd just walk me home.." john said quietly, worry stirring up in his chest. dave chuckled lightly and shook his head, grabbing john by the collar of his shirt and pulling him up from the ground. "you'd really think i'd be that nice to you? a hunter?" he said before throwing him to the ground with a nudge, walking faster and further into the house, "fuck.." john mumbled standing up quickly. he began to run looking for dave, it's like he'd vanished already, until john heard a scream, it was jade, your only-fourteen-year old-huntress-of a sister. john ran to jade's room seeing dave walking to her slowly, john ran in front of him and stopped him, "go.away." he said firmly. dave laughed lightly, hissing as his fangs grew out and eyes glimmered red, and he gripped john's shoulder's tightly. john begn to try and squirm away as he then felt a sting in his neck, a fucking big sting. dave had dug his fangs right into john's neck and began to suck the blood from his body. john let out a small scream in paintrying to pull dave off but the grip was to tight on him. jade screamed again lightly, running to the duo trying to pry dave off of john but the grip was again, to tight. as the blood was continued to be taken from john's body, he became more lightheaded, and his grip that he was trying to push dave away with lightened. "john!" jade yelped out, looking between the two of the boys, and that's when dave pulled away with a devious smirk, licking his neck mark, stopping the blood. dave then snapped his fingers, making john unconscious and falling to the ground before flashstepping out of the house.


End file.
